Two Negatives make a Positive
by just-passing-by555
Summary: Bella your basic negative girl, wakes up with a strange red mark on her neck, Edward is a vampire who has a likeing of the local negative girls blood, there is swearing, negative commets and sarcastic remarks, why wouldn't you read? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**My new story people, like it, hate it, love it, spank it...**

**Just read ya'll.**

**P.S I have bad spelling, Iu used spell check but ine is fucked, so if you are going to send a messgae saying '**_**your spelling is terible and blah, blah, balg...' **_**Don't read my story theb, well that about it.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter One**

I woke up to the rare sunlight shining through the curtains that hung over the only window in my small room. I shivered as I placed my feet on the hardwood floor of my room, I quickly grabbed my slippers and put them on my feet. I could already tell that today was once again going to be another freezing day in Forks even with the sun shining.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall, Charlie my dad was already at work, he started early and finished late, sometimes it felt like I lived alone, good practice I guess for my future, alone.

Once I got out of the shower I quickly dressed and dried my hair, the house was cold, because the the heater was still broken and due to be fixed in a few weeks, one of the many down falls of living in a small town, they don't always have what you need.

I walked down the stair being careful not to trip and stumble down the stairs, into the kitchen, I was quick to turn all the stove burners on to heat up the dreadfully painted kitchen. I Grabbed myself some cereal from the cupboard and made myself some coffee. I hated the stuff but he works, I was feeling unusually drained today, even though I had an awesome night sleep.

Like every other morning I put the t.v on to watch the early morning cartoons, spongbob square pants my favourite, only my close friend Angela knows this, it not information you can trust with a lot of people when your a senior at high school where secrests spread like wild fire.

After I finished my breakfast and got all my school belongins together, it was time for me to leave, I switched of the t.v and stove and headed out the door. I pulled my coat tighter around me when I noticed the sun was once again covered by the clouds of Forks.

The walk to Forks High was slow, cold and uneventful. I always wished that I was skilled enough to drive, but after my first attempt behind the wheel of a car, Dad and me decided it was best if I stuck to walking, where the only one likely to get hurt is me. The dent in dads orange truck says it all.

When I arrived at school, I was a little early then usual (usual being; bell already gone), so I went to find Angela.

Angela, long time friend, quite, but is almost as positive as I am negative, she is my opposite, we to this day are still amazed at how we became friends, she will choose bright colours while I will choose black and grays, she will gush about how sweet love is, where I will say that love is for romantic movies (which I don't watch), and so on.

I walked to the table where she was sitting hold hands with Ben, her boyfriend, I did find them sweet to an extent. They would have a quick peck on the lips and hold hands at lunch and not fully make-out in a crazy animal charged face eating contents like another couples, like... you know what I'm not naming names... *cough* Jess and Mike *cough.*

"Hey Bella, how are you doing on this fine morning" asked Ben smiling. I just grunted in response, I am not a morning person. "I see that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"My bed is a single it only has one side" I droned back at him.

"Don't worry Ben, you should be used to how Bella is in the morning" Angela tried to explain to Ben, while pushing up her glasses that seemed have slid down her nose. "Well even though you are going to give me a sarcastic response... Good morning Bella." Bless Angela she always tries.

My eye was twitching to not say anything negative, I was trying I really was, but my negativity won out, "Good... good, there is nothing good about a morning in forks, for one its cold and second... well...err"

"Yes..." Ben, why couldn't he shut up for once.

"Its cold"

"You already said that" Ben better watch himself.

"Well its just cold, so fucking cold all the time, damn it!" I yelled and sat down at the table and pulled my legs under me tring to keep warm.

An awaked but nessery slince went between us for a good minuet or so. But Angela decide to brake it, "On a lighter note, Ben and I are going to see Alice In wonderland tonight and we were wondering..."

"More like just her" Ben snickered.

Angela glared "_We_ were wondering if you wanted to go too?"

"I really don't want to tag along on a date with you guys" I maybe negative but I wasn't a bitch.

"No, its not a date, please..."

"Fine, but I don't think it is my kind of movie"

"You'll love the movie, it relates to you, it's about mad and crazy people" Ben, always the comedian.

"Shut up Ben!" I yelled.

"Well, anyway, well pick you up about 7:30, okay..." Angela started, but was intruped by Ben.

"Whats that on the side of you neck, Bella?"

"Ben I really don't want to play one of your games..."

"No, really there is a red mark on you neck, look Ang"

"Hes not lieing Bella" Angela said while looking at my neck.

"Angela, pass me a mirror would you" I asked with my hand out.

"Who do I look like to you? Lauren?" Angela and Ben snickered, "Wheres Jess when you need her."

I rolled my eyes and used the back of my phone that was shiny enough to use as a mirror. I looked at the mark on the left side of my neck, it was red, looked like I had been hit or something. I put my hand on it but pulled away quickly, it stung.

"So... What is it from?" Ben interpreted my mussing.

"Your guess is as good as mine Benny-Boo" he hated it when I called him that.

He glared and opened his mouth with a yet another reply, "Bet you got it from one of your 'klutz moments.'"

"Ass!" I yelled back at him.

"Or possible teriots." Angela this time.

"God sometime I wonder why I'm friends with you two!"

Ben and Angela put their heads together and said "Because you love us"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't push your luck."

The bell decided to go off then. "7:30 remember"

"Fine Angela" then we went to our lockers.

***

First Period English; First thing on a Monday and I get stuck with English with MrStickle, ironic name for him, his name says stick but his ass says KFC.

For the first half of the class Mr KFC... I mean Stickle rambled on about the new assessment we had to do about something do with writing poems and blah, blah, blah... then he has to leave to get the assiment sheet form his office, you would think he would do that before class. At his top speed he should be back in a hour. I have nothing against over weight people but hes a teacher so it okay...

As soon as that door is closed behind him the class brakes out is chatter getting louder and louder, I have no one is this class so I just suck it up and doodle in my note book.

I was rudely interrupted from my amazing picture of Thomas the Tank Engine by none other then Lauren, "Whats that on your neck Bella."

Fuck me, how did she see that with my dark brown hair covering it, shit. A few people look over at me and try to see it.

"It looks like a rash" Jessica, Laurens right hand bitch. (She cant tell her left from her right, hmm...)

"Looks like a STD, to me" Lauren that A hole. Jess and her brake out in laughter.

At this comment I turned around, "Lauren, I know your like the Queen when it come to STD, but honey this is on my neck."

Lauren and Jessica just give me a matching stink eye and start talking about the mother effing prom.

After a few minutes Mr Stickle returns and hands the assiment sheet to everybody. When I get mine a look at it and sigh... Fuck me two ways from Friday Lunch, we have to work with someone in this class and write a poem on them.

Strangle enough I wont to do mine on Lauren, I can see the start of it now...

_Lauren a ho and so is Jess her bitch_

_Both are suffering from the vag itch_

_Lauren a skank and a mole_

_Ten bucks says, she takes it up her hole_

_She has zero class_

_And no ass_

_I 2 3 4_

_Laurens a whore_

_And not much more..._

But then she would have to do one on me... not so good.

"You can all pick your partners, but try to pick someone you don't know so well to get to know them better" Mr Stickle tells us and of course everyone pick their friends.

I'm sitting alone with no partner, awkward...

"Bella your with Edward" Damn you Mr Stickle, he has to put me with someone I don't even know, damn I'm going to have to meet new a person.

I look back at Edward Masen sitting alone in the corner like always, he is in all my classes accept my gym class. He has bronze hair, golden eyes and he always wheres dark cloths. Is he goth? I don't know, is he emo? I don't know, is he a serial killer that will stab me with a tooth pick? I don't know... He suddenly looking at me, he has his chin in his left hand and what I can tell is a small smile playing on his lips. Sick bastard is probably picking out what tooth pick to use on me. _Run away!_

The bell goes and me and the rest of the drones of this class walk out the door to their next class, me to art.

As I ducked and weave my way to the art room in C corridor, on the other side of the school, I thought about how I'm was going to write a poem on someone I didn't even know, normally I would've just written a funny and sarcastic poem, but this Edward Masen looked like he would of killed me...

I arrived at the art room, no teacher yet and find out I'm the last one there, how the hell did everyone else get there so fast, I feared that I would've had to sit at the front, but Angela, God love her, had saved me a seat at the back.

I took my seat and set my stuff up and turned to Angela, "Thank you, for a minuet there, I thought I was going to have to sit at the front."

"Oh no! fear the dreaded front seat" Angela, seems that I have rubbed of on her. She turned away form after that to listen to the teacher at the front, who had just walked in.

After about half an hour of me out lineing the damn checker pattern, I look up and see that , none other then Edward is sitting on the other side of the room looking at me, his eyes are not a golden as I remembered form a couple weeks before hand, they were now a tad orange, lucking bastard his eyes change colour and all I get is mood changes. _Unfair!_

He looks away after a few seconds with a smirk on his face, mother fucker! He caught me looking at him.

Bells rings off to recess of a short brake. _Fuck yeah!_ It's like a Junior Lunch.

**A/N: Please leave a review, I foam at the mouth for review so, ya know press da botten.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(Always wanted to do that)**

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter, cauae its smexy...?**

**I used a different spell check, so heres hoping *crosses fingers***

**I would like to give a shout out to BellaCullenMad, for being the first to review. GO YOU!.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I like most others spent recess going to my locker and getting my stuff ready for the next two classes, then chat about nothing imperticuler to my friends. Angela and Ben's lockers where next to mine so we just got our stuff and walked over to the wall facing our lockers.

"Is it me or is this day dragging on?" I asked mussing to myself.

"And its still early" Ben, heaven forbid he keep his mouth shut.

I just glared at him and rolled my eyes. It may seem that Ben and me hate each other, but we are good friends, we have what you call a 'love-hate relationship' he loves Angela and I hate his opinions.

"What have you got next Bella?" asked Angela, not looking at me, but in the back of her note book where I guess her timetable is.

"I fear that it maybe math," yet again another sarcastic answer from me, because I actually like math and I am pretty damn good at it.

"Lier you love math, you nerd," Ben just can't leave well enough alone can he.

"Oh dear Ben, I know you just say these things because deep down you care about me and treasure our friendship, that and I happen to be better then you at math," was my smart ass repile, and his was sticking out his tongue.

Soon after, our short Recess is over and be have to head to our next classes, Angela to her science, Ben and myself to our math. When we got to the room in B corridor, the teacher wasn't there and the door locked so we waited outside the door. Other students start to arrive to wait with us as well.

The teacher finally arrives and we head into the class. Math and Health, my next class passed by with few problems and many negative comments.

Soon as the bell rang for Lunch brake, I shoot out of my seat and set off for the cafeterias. I was so hungry, it was ridiculous. I met Angela half way through the canteen line, she is such a good friend saving me a spot, I could of kissed her, if people wouldn't of judged.

I got myself a bag of chicken nuggets, iced-coffee and a chocolate frog. Angela and me sat at our usual table and waited for Ben.

When Ben arrived he came with his faithful lunch box, that kid could not eat food from the canteen something to do with him being allergic to everything under the fricking sun.

While Ben and Angela ate there food with manners and grace, I dived into mine, what the point in using manners when your that hungry, it only slows you down.

I was thoroughly enjoying my lunch, but was unable to eat the rest of my frog, because no less then ten feet away from us was Jess and Mike, locked jawed, eating each other faces in what can only be described as a vomit worthy make-out session.

"That's so nasty, why do they have to do that here?" Finally something Ben and me agree on.

"Oh, Jessica and Mike!" Jessica and Mike brake apart and glare at me, "People are trying to eat here, and that is turning me off my food."

"Your just jealous, because you don't have anybody," laughed Jessica in her high pitched voice.

"No, I would just like to eat my food and not watch you two eat each others faces, its gross and just plain nasty."

"Whatever you can't stop us," Mike what a tool, he only with Jessica because he couldn't get Lauren, who is apparently with some college guy.

They went back to their making out, when Mr Stickle enters the cafeteria, "Jessica, Newtown, this is neither the time nor the place for that." Jessica and Mike pulled apart and started to eat there long forgotten food.

***

I walked into my science class to be meet with the nauseating smell that comes with every science room, in the public school system; burnt rubber and rotting... I really didn't want to know what was rotting.

I sat down at the back with a nice girl named Rachel, we were not really friends but we got along. You know how it is, you have nobody in that class so you sit with the other person who has nobody and hope you get along.

The monotoned teacher was spilling out some long lecture about the import ants of listening, which ironically enough no one was listing to.

The chatter in the room got louder and louder until the teacher snapped, "That's it, I've had it, I have warned you all before," which he hadn't, "that if this talking keeps going then I will use a seating plan, everyone stand up and grab your books, you will all sit where I tell you to, NO COMPLAINING UNDERSTOOD!" I think that was the first time the teacher as ever yelled. Everyone nodded.

I was one of the first to get seated, I was down the back next to the wall, on the left, the table was right against the wall, so if someone was seated next to me I would be boxed in.

Everyone was seated and the teacher begin his monotone ramblings again, I was at the table by my self so I spread all my stuff out.

Then the door bust open and in walked Edward Masen, the teacher looked at him and glared, "So nice that you could grace us with your presses, Mr Masen!" I hated it when teachers tried to be sarcastic, that was my thing.

The teacher looked around the room and his eyes landed on the spare seat next to me, "There's a spare seat next to Bella, that is your assigned seat from now on Edward."

_Shit!_ Its not that I hate the kid or anything, I just like my own space. As Edward walked over to _my_ table he seemed to have a smirk on his face... _huh?_

He pulled out the chair and looked down at the table, I followed his line of sight and realised I hadn't moved my stuff off his side yet. I started to move my stuff, as leaned over to grab the last book, I swear that Edward leaned in and spelt my hair. I pulled back quickly and sat up straight and looked out the window next to me.

All I could think at the moment was that I had to sit next to this guy for the rest of the year and had to write I poem on him as well, come on that was just harsh.

The class didn't have much to go after that, but all through it I could feel Edwards eyes drilling into the side of my head, but every time I went to look he had turned away.

We had to copy some notes off the board, being the slow writer I am, the bell had gone before I had finished. It must of been just a couple of minuets after the bell that I had finished, I stood up to realise that Edward was still sitting in his chair, how I didn't see him, I'll never know.

I went to squeeze past the back of his chair and the back wall of the room, but he suddenly pulled his chair out and stood, leaving me trapped between him, the table and wall. I went to walk past him but every time I took a step to one side he would follow, keeping me trapped.

"Do you mind, I'm already late for my gym class," I said, frustration clear in my voice, he just looked at me with that stupid smirk of his, "move... please."

He just stayed where he was, I once again tried walking past him but he just kept blocking me, I then tried to push past him but pushing him was like pushing a brick wall, hard.

As he smirked down at me from his six foot something down onto my 5 foot something, I had a good hard look at him, I could see why some girls had a crush on him, he was tall and mysterious looking, he had bronze unruly hair and amazing gold/orange eyes, and the dark cloths he wore brought out the paleness of his skin.

Then he took a step towards me, and I took one back, this kept going on until I was up against the wall, with him right in front of me, "What the hell are you doing Masen?!" I yelled at him.

That bugger only smirked. He brought his head down to my level and leaned in, for a minuet I thought he was going to kiss me, but he run his nose down the left side of my jaw and to my neck. My heart was beating so hard in my chest.

Why didn't I shove him away? I don't know, why didn't I knee him where it hurt? I don't know, all I did know was that my breathing hitched, my heart skipped a beat when his clod lips made contact with the still tender flesh of the red mark on my neck. It didn't sting, it didn't hurt, it was soothing.

Like a flash of lightning, I came back to my right state of mind, I pushed on his chest and he rose his head, his eyes where closed and he had a satisfied smile on his lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled right in his face, he stood to the side as I grabbed my books and took of out of the science room, out of the corridor and into the famous rain of Forks and headed straight into the gym.

I crashed into the gym doors, making them bang against the walls, everyone in my gym class turned to look at me, the teacher, Miss Whelly, glared, "Late again, Isabella!" she yelled across the basketball court.

"Sorry Miss Whelly, seeing as how I'm already late, I think it would be better if I sat this class out," _Please, lord let her say yes._

"Nice try, go change, you have three minutes and a detention," Miss Whelly, no wonder shes not married, Bitch!

**A/N: BTW, my story is not going to being as slow as it may seem, I'm just letting you have a feel of the charters, I bond to get some more juicy stuff soon, but adviece is taken (and needed...?)**

**Review and I'll shall become mad with power...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its a short one, but Big bang theory is about to start so, this is it, maybe I'll start the next one later. But don't hold your breath...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I walked into the girls change room dragging my feet. I hated gym class with a passion, it always involved some activity that you had to be... well, active. I'm more the sit down and read a freaking awesome book kinda person.

I changed into the stupid Fork's High sport uniform of gold polo shirt and knee length dark blue shorts. I always wondered why a school that was casual dress would be have sport uniform why can't I just where what I would be comfortable in.

I left the change room and headed onto the basket ball court where ironically enough we where playing netball. I wasn't a fan of netball because it involved team work, boy does make me sound stuck up, well its had to work as a team when you have Jessica and Lauren on your team, they bloody scream when ever the ball goes near them, or complain trying to get out of playing by saying some shit like, "I broke a nail" or "Its that time of the month."

I went over the Miss Whelly, "Your on, Angela's team you goal keeper." First yes to being on Ang's team and Boo! to being placed in a spot where I have to... umm... play.

I walked over to our goals, pulling on the stupid looking bibs they make us where, grr! I look up to the goals that are basket ball baskets, not netball rings.

The game passes with many falls, missed catches and my team booing at me for fucking up when I was switched to goal shooter, _what the fuck was Miss Whelly thinking,_ that bitch clearly doesn't like me. Its fair to say we lost.

After I got changed, I left for detention, I don't really see the point of detention after school, sure it kept me form going home for an hour, but while I'm stuck in that room with the other miss judged students like myself, or the shit head of the school, I'm doing what I would be doing at home, doing home work, oh yeah I'm a wild one, step back!

After the pointless task of detention is over I pack up my books and head out the school to walk home, on my way I try to think about anything that has nothing to do with a certain bronzed hair douche 'assaulting' me in a foul smelling science room, but i fail and my mind just keeps going back to the way his cold lips felt on my neck, _remember I'm pissed at him!_

I raised my hand to the spot on my neck where he had touched my neck and I felt the skin had gone cold, but it was still tender and still stung.

I arrived home not long after my expiation of my neck, Charlies cruiser was out the front, why was he home early.

I walked in the house, "Dad!" I shouted, "Where are you?"

"In here Bells!" he yelled from the kitchen. ( why do they always say in here, its like saying that one, without pointing).

I walked through the arch and into the kitchen to find Charlie with a beer in his hands and looking down at a manila folder, "Whats up Dad?"

"One of my friends was killed today" he voice was hoarse and raw, I suspect he had being crying, "What happened? was someone from work?"

"No, no, it was Waylen, he was attacked by some sort of animal."

I remembered him, he was a good mate of Charlies, I walked over and sat down beside him, I gave him a hug, in times like this there's not much else you can do.

A silence passed between us, but Charlie broke it, "Why where you late form school today anyway Bells?"

Damn what do I say, even with him down he was still observant, "I was late to my gym class," I said hoping he would leave it a that. He gave me a look as to sat, _'why?'_ "I got caught up in the class before hand, had to take some notes," it was the truth, but I thought with the mood Charlie was in wasn't best to tell him about what Edward did. I wouldn't have told him anyway though.

I went up to my room and put my music on and laid down on my bed, when it was six o'clock Charlie and I went out to the diner not wanting to suffer through one of his or mine cooking disasters.

We arrived home at seven o'clock, I grabbed a quick shower got dressed in a simple t-shirt, jeans jumper and converse (cause they rock my socks), and headed down stairs to wait for Angela and Ben ti pick me up.

***

The movie had been great I loved it, after the movie we got some hot chocolate from the diner and went home.

I was totally beat, as soon as I laid down on my bed I was out, cloths, shoes and everything still on.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.

**Btw, I love the new Alice in wonderland movie, its right up there with twilight if you ask me, but twilight still better.**

**Also... Holiday over, back at school, so don't have a fit if there are gaps inbetween updates, my teachers haersh my mellow, with stacks of home work ya'll...**

**Thanks to the few that have reviewed: BellaCullenMad and selgojbdemlorujmusic (dman long name (: ... ) **look they reviewed and WOW! their names are here, not that I'm insinuating anything.


End file.
